Y tu siempre serás mi mamá
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: -¿Por qué no quieres ser mi mamá? ¿ya no me quieres?- Y si había algo a lo que Tino era débil, eran las lágrimas de su hijo.


Y se suponía q este era nuestro año light en la universidad…..claro! como no ¬¬…siempre encuentran nuevas formas de complicarnos el horario, pero bueno, no tiene caso explayarme de más con cosas tristes. Tenía ganas de escribir algo de la happy family y pues…como realmente no he terminado nada lo q quiero actualizar, subo este pequeño one shot para compensar, espero q les gusté y veré si me las arreglo para actualizar este fin de semana o bien para subir otro one shot porq tengo varias ideas por ahí q quiero escribir y según yo no están muy largas ni complicadas (recen para q no se me salgan de las manos como siempre T.T).

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

><p>Uno de los días más felices en la vida de Tino fue cuando, después de dos largos años de espera, finalmente consiguieron autorizar su solicitud de adopción y les permitieron a Berwald y él llevar a casa a un pequeño y adorable bebé rubio de prominentes cejas llamado Peter.<p>

Ambos estaban fascinados con su nuevo hijo. Sabían que no todo sería fácil y deberían hacer muchos cambios, pero estaban más que listos para hacer lo que fuera necesario y que Peter se sintiera cómodo en su hogar y sobre todo, que también él los adoptara como sus padres.

Y parecían ir por buen camino, o al menos eso querían pensar.

Tino se sentía feliz cuando el pequeño Peter le sonreía y lo buscaba con la mirada y le ofrecía sus juguetes. A Berwald le encantaba cuando su hijito se acomodaba en sus brazos, recargaba su cabecita en su pecho y se quedaba plácidamente dormido.

Lazos de sangre o no, eso era lo de menos. Ambos sentían un profundo cariño por el rubiecito y les preocupaba si él los consideraría y aceptaría como sus padres, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que su familia no era una muy común.

Por lo que, cuando un día Peter se dirigió a Berwald alzando sus bracitos y llamándolo "papá", su primera palabra, el sueco experimentó una de las mayores alegrías de su vida.

Tino sonrió complacido ante la escena y no tardó en acercarse para ver si corría con la misma suerte.

-¿Puedes decirme "papá" a mí también?-le pidió señalándose y dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Peter lo observó en silencio unos minutos antes de abrir la boca y decir:

-¡Mamá!

De sobra está decir que la expresión el ojivioleta era indescriptible. ¿Mamá? ¿Él? ¿Pero de dónde…?

Berwald sintió un escalofrío y negó enérgicamente al sentir la mirada acusatoria de su pareja sobre él. Sí, pudiera ser que el hecho de decirle esposa incluso desde antes que se casaran lo colocaba como sospechoso, pero aún no sabía por qué Peter lo llamó así. Aunque posiblemente tuviera algo que ver que acostumbraba enseñarle una foto del finlandés y lo señalaba para indicarle a Peter que era "mamá". Pero Tino no tenía porqué enterarse de ese pequeño detalle, claro que no.

-Tal vez s'lo es una f'se-comentó esperando consolarlo y de paso convencerlo que no tuvo nada que ver.

-Supongo que tienes razón- acordó el finlandés y luego miró a su pequeño hijo, quien balbuceaba entusiasta y entre sus ruiditos se podían distinguir claramente las sílabas "ma-ma".

Pero aún así y por si acaso, hizo la nota mental de corregir a Peter para que no se le hiciera costumbre. Por que definitivamente Tino no era una mujer y por lo tanto no era correcto decirle "mamá" (ni esposa tampoco, contrario a lo que Berwald pudiera pensar).

Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y la "fase" se prolongo por algún tiempo más. Concretamente, hasta que Peter cumplió cuatro años, cuando Tino juzgó que el niño ya era capaz de comprender que no debía llamarlo así (aunque pronunciara la palabra con tanta ternura y esbozara una dulce sonrisa y casi siempre fuera acompañada por un "te quiero"…mejor no pensar en eso) sin ponerse a llorar ni protestar mientras lo corregía.

Aprovechó que era su turno para recoger a su hijo de la escuela (ya que Berwald estaba ocupado en el trabajo y por lo tanto no los interrumpiría ni ejercería su gran poder de convencimiento para hacerlo desistir de su misión) y tener una plática con él. Peter era muy despierto para su edad y seguramente entendería sin mayor problema.

O al menos eso quería pensar.

-¡Mira mami! El maestro me la puso porque fui bueno hoy-el niño señaló orgulloso la estampa en su frente.

-Muy bien, pero…¿porqué tiene forma de tomate?

-Es que las de estrellita se acabaron.

Tino rió divertido ante la explicación y escuchó atentamente mientras Peter le narraba el resto de los sucesos del día antes abordar el otro tema. El entusiasmo natural del rubiecito era contagioso, pero no podía distraerse.

-Y también te hice un dibujo-corrió hacia su mochilita y la abrió-¿Lo quieres ver?

-Me encantaría, pero antes me gustaría hablar contigo de algo, ¿está bien?

El niño lo observó en silencio unos instantes.

-¿Puedo tomar jugo de manzana?

Una vez que Peter tuvo su jugo (y hasta unas galletas) y se encontró bien sentadito en el sofá, el finlandés inició con la conversación.

-¿Quiénes están aquí?-preguntó señalando la imagen de una familia que aparecía en un libro de cuentos que tomó para tratar de explicarse mejor.

-Un papá, la mamá y el bebé-respondió alegremente para después comer un trozo de galleta-Como nosotros-agregó.

-¿Estás seguro?-insistió el mayor en tono suave y pensando que tal vez no sería tan fácil como originalmente creyó-Ve a la mamá del libro y veme a mí, ¿crees que somos iguales?

-Mmm…-dio un sorbo a su jugo y Tino instintivamente extendió la mano para limpiarle algunas gotitas que resbalaban por su barbilla-No, porque ella es mujer y tu no.

-Muy bien, Peter-asintió, iban por buen camino-Y las mamás de tus compañeros también lo son.

-La de Eirik no.

-Eso es porque Nils no es su madre, es su hermano y además vive con…no importa-se interrumpió al notar que se estaba desviando del tema- Lo que quiero decir es que normalmente las mujeres son las mamás y los hombres los papás. Como soy hombre entonces no puedo ser mamá. ¿No sería mejor que me llamaras papá?

-Pe-pero ya tenemos un papá-alegó Peter, casi sonaba ofendido. Obviamente se refería a Berwald-¿Por qué no quieres ser mi mamá?

-No es que no quiera…es decir no quiero, pero si…-sintió su determinación flaquear ante la pregunta, pero se suponía que debía ser firme y darse a entender-Verás, lo que pasa es que…

-¿No te gustan mis cejas?-cuestionó visiblemente preocupado.

-¡Tus cejas me gustan mucho!-se apresuró a decirle, de sobra sabía lo sensible que era Peter con ese asunto.

-¿Ya no me quieres?-preguntó el niño haciendo un puchero.

-¡Claro que te quiero!-de inmediato saltó de su lugar, bastante preocupado- Es sólo que no creo que esté bien que me digas así.

-Pero yo si te quiero mucho-sus ojitos se le llenaron de lágrimas-¿Ya no voy a ser tu bebé?

-¡Y-yo nunca dije eso!-exclamó desesperado. ¿En qué momento todo se le salió de control?-Siempre vas a ser mi hijito, pero…

-¡Buaaaaa!

Fue entonces que Peter rompió a llorar. Y si había algo a lo que Tino era débil, eran las lágrimas de su hijo.

-Por favor no llores-se acercó para intentar consolarlo, pero el llanto del niño no cesaba y se sentía sumamente culpable-tranquilo, no pasa nada, aquí estoy-lo estrechó entre sus brazos. El niño se aferró a él con fuerza.

El mayor suspiró en señal de resignación. Algo parecido pasaba cuando Peter era más pequeño e intentaba corregirlo. Y pensar que había decidido mostrarse seguro y convencido al hablar con él, pero lo más importante era que no soportaba ver a su pequeño tan triste.

-Calma, no pasa nada-lo sentó sobre su regazo a la vez que le acariciaba la espalda, esperando tranquilizarlo-Mamá está aquí…no me iré a ninguna parte y siempre te voy a querer-pronunció la palabra con algo de dificultad, pero aún así tratando de sonar lo más cariñoso posible para que le creyera.

Peter alzó el rostro, aún lleno de lágrimas y lo contempló en silencio como si estuviera evaluando si lo decía en serio o no. Finalmente terminó por ocultarse en su pecho, sollozando con suavidad.

-Mami…-consiguió decir entre hipidos.

Tino volvió a suspirar. Su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo, donde se encontraba la mochilita azul tirada y un trozo de papel saliendo de ella. Era el dibujo del que Peter le había comentado, donde aparecían los dos y entre ambos un gran corazón y la frase "para la mejor mamá del mundo", que seguro el profesor le ayudó a escribir.

-Perkele.

Podía sentir la culpa de haberlo hecho llorar sobre él como una tonelada de piedras. Era sin duda el peor ser humano en todo el universo. Nunca fue su intención lastimarlo, mucho menos hacerlo pensar que no lo quería. Al contrario, era su pequeño hijo, la razón por la cual Berwald y él pudieron formar una verdadera familia.

Permanecieron así por un rato más. El niño acabó por quedarse dormido, seguro se cansó por tanto llorar y el mayor no tenía intenciones de despertarlo.

Un ruido llamó su atención, si bien no había nadie más. O al menos eso habría pensando cualquier otra persona.

-Sé que estas ahí, no te escondas-llamó en tono severo el ojivioleta. Entre lo sucedido y su sentimiento de culpabilidad no estaba de muy buen humor-Berwald.

El aludido finalmente se asomó con algo de cautela. Sabía que en ese estado era mejor tener cuidado con Tino y no hacerlo enojar más o de lo contrario le iría muy mal.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-preguntó a la vez que acomodaba mejor a Peter, quien se movió un poco pero siguió con los ojos cerrados.

-D'sde que le e'señaste el l'bro-respondió con cierta prudencia.

El finlandés le dirigió una mirada llena de incredulidad. ¿O sea que estuvo disfrutando del espectáculo (y conociéndolo seguro que hasta lo grabó con su teléfono celular) y nunca se dignó a intervenir, ni aun cuando lo vio en problemas tratando de calmar a Peter?

-P'nsé que q'erías h'blar con él solo-se apresuró a excusarse, adivinando correctamente las ansias asesinas de su pareja.

Tino se mordió la lengua en un intento por mantenerse callado. Berwald se acercó lentamente a él. Aprovechó para acomodar unos mechones de cabello del rubiecito. Se veía realmente adorable así dormidito y con el pulgar en la boca.

-S'lo es una f'se.

-Antes dijiste eso y mira-reclamó el ojivioleta.

-Tal vez en alg'nos años-sugirió tranquilamente el de lentes.

-¿En serio piensas eso?-cuestionó Tino luego de una pausa. El sueco se limitó a asentir.

Pero el finlandés no sabía si creerle o no. Podía ser que tuviera razón. Tal vez cuando Peter creciera un poco más por fin dejaría de llamarlo mamá y hasta que incluso llegara a avergonzarse de haberle dicho así por tanto tiempo. ¿Entonces cómo le diría?¿Papá? ¿O tal vez simplemente Tino? El verdadero problema era que para ese entonces ya se habría acostumbrado a que se refiriera a él de esa otra forma y se encontraría añorando aquella época donde su hijo se acomodaba en sus brazos buscando protección y cariño y le susurraba un "te quiero mucho, mami".

Berwald lo sacó de sus pensamientos al robarle un rápido beso en los labios. Acarició en la cabeza a su hijo una última vez antes de irse a preparar la cena, mientras que el finlandés seguía reflexionando en lo sucedido.

Su mirada se posó en el dibujo de Peter. Además de ese habían muchos otros, algunos donde sólo aparecía él o bien la familia completa. Y también estaban más pequeños regalos: flores de las que conservaba los pétalos bien guardados en una bolsita, pequeños corazones de madera hechos por Berwald y que el niño se encargaba de pintar y hasta su muñeco favorito, regalo por el día de la madre porque no pudo pensar en otra cosa mejor que darle.

-¿Peter?-lo llamó tentativamente, pero el niño continuaba plácidamente dormido y el ojivioleta esbozó una sonrisa-Peter, yo…no importa cómo me digas, siempre vas a ser mi pequeño y siempre te voy a querer-aseguró, tratando de imprimirle a sus palabras la mayor seguridad y cariño posibles.

El rubiecito sonrió entre sueños. Tino decidió que después volvería a repetírselo cuando estuviera despierto. Depositó un suave beso en su frente y lo cargó con cuidado para llevarlo a su habitación, pensando que estaría más mucho cómodo durmiendo en su cama.

"_Bueno, supongo que esto quiere decir que Peter definitivamente nos quiere y nos considera como su familia" _pensó sonriendo.

Pero ciertamente el más feliz era Berwald, quien había grabado toda la escena de principio a fin con ayuda de su teléfono celular y ahora tenía un nuevo video para su colección de videos familiares. Pero claro que eso era algo que Tino no tenía porque saber.

* * *

><p>Suecia es y siempre será un stalker XDDD. Si les gustó ya saben<strong>, lean y dejen review!<strong>


End file.
